character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Tremaine
Rocky Tremaine (Born Rocco Montana) is a former freelance hitman and the primary character from the 'Bleeding Industry '''storylines. Active from 1978-1992, Rocky was the deadliest hitman in history, known for his cool demeanour and unmatched skill in the art of assassination. Due to his incredible skill, Rocky has even been able to defeat powerful Meta-Humans, even in his old age. Currently, he is retired and has acquired enough personal wealth to not be able to be prosecuted. Background Childhood and Early Career Rocky was born in New York on July 23rd, 1955. During his childhood, Rocky did not take much seriously, often skipping school to hang out with friends and smoke. During his teenage years, Rocky was employed at a steel factory with his father, where he learned of his gift for physical labor and activity. Becoming a police officer at the age of 20, Rocky became involved with bribery from the Cosa Nostra, which led to a case being built against him. Getting wind of this and thinking Rocky would talk, the Cosa Nostra attempted to kill Rocky during a shootout, which almost worked. Waking up in the hospital, Rocky knew the police would be coming to arrest him soon, and so he escaped and changed his name to Tremaine. Soon after dodging the police, Rocky relocated to Miami and began his career as a freelance hitman. However, he was small time for years until he was hired by the Kilduff Firm in Detroit to take down a rival gang, which Rocky did perfectly, leading to his reputation taking off. ''Ocean Blood Storyline In 1985, Rocky was hired by Daniel Calvo, the leader of the primarily Cuban Miami Stretch. While the Miami Stretch was the main power in Floridas underworld and the US' cocaine trafficking, they were stuck in a power lock against the Holt Family. Barry Nieves was sent to hire Rocky, and Rocky easily intimidated him for laughs, which impressed Silvio Tonto, Daniel's second in command. Rocky was instructed to kill the son of Ray Holt, Raymond Holt Jr. However, Rocky, having done his homework, suggested he kill Junior that day, as he could also destroy an important marijuana farm owned by the Holt Family. Silvio agrees, and Rocky is sent with special equipment. Using a rocket launcher, Rocky destroyed the farm and hunted Junior down as he fled, shooting him in the head, lobotomizing him and causing Junior to drop to his knees. Rocky then finished off Junior with another shot to the head. Daniel, impressed at Rocky's skill and planning, invites him out for a drink on his boat for their first face to face meeting. However, before either of them can drink any of the alcohol, a two assassins aboard a small ship drive up to Daniels and attempts to kill them with machine gun fire. Using his quick thinking, Rocky throws his plate at one of the assailants and shoots it in midair, shattering it for a distraction. Rocky then shoots one of the would-be assassins in the throat and shoots the other in the knees. Daniel and Rocky then board the other boat, where Daniel beats the second man to near death, while Rocky watches as the first man bleeds out from his throat wound. Daniel then promised Rocky their drink another time. Rocky was later shown performing a one-man assault on Ray's primary office in the Everglades. Rocky killed plenty of the staff in the fighting and found himself in a standoff against Chuck Montgomery, Ray's bodyguard. Chuck allowed Ray to have just enough time to escape while he went into a one-on-one fist fight with Rocky. While Chuck was physically stronger than Rocky, Rocky was faster and smarter. After taking a beating from Chuck, Rocky grabbed a broken board from the ground and slammed it over Chuck's head. Chuck was mostly unaffected, albeit a bit stunned, but that was enough. Rocky then had just enough time to put one bullet into his revolver and shoot Chuck in the heart. Later, Rocky is given his final contract by Silvio and is told that if he fails it he won't receive the money to kill Ray. Rocky accepts confidently and begins to track down Ray. He soon finds Ray is in the city inside one of the bars owned by the Holts. Rocky bursts in during a pool game and kills most of the men inside, but Ray escapes with two of his bodyguards. Angry, Rocky chases them down in his Lotus and ends up in a car chase. Rocky manages to hit the driver and sends Ray's car into a tailspin until it crashes off the road. After killing the other guard, Rocky knocks Ray out and throws him into his Lotus, taking him back to Daniel. Silvio is initially displeased that Rocky left him alive, but Daniel objects, thanking Rocky for the chance to use his creativity. Daniel signals for Rocky to follow him and they return to Daniels boat. They drive out into the Everglades for an hour before stopping, then tie Ray up. Daniel then takes out a bucket of chum and Rocky and Daniel throw it onto Ray together. Daniel then allows Rocky to kill Ray via throwing him into the swamp, with Alligators eating him, as a joke on Ray's nickname: "Old Croc". Rocky and Daniel then have the drink Daniel promised as they watch Ray get eaten. Later, Daniel asked Rocky where he would go next, and Rocky explained his next contract in New York Daniel and Rocky then give a toast to Rocky's future. ''New Blood, New York'' Storyline After killing Ray, Rocky relocated to New York, having been hired by O'Hara Company, a multinational corporation with a hand in the narcotics trade in New York, and at odds with the Cosa Nostra due to not following their traditions. Rocky, also disliking the Cosa Nostra, agrees to help Jonny Stricazio, the leader of O'Hara Company. Jonny first assigned Rocky to steal some files from the Malizia's lawyer, Charlie Redstein. As Rocky had done work for the Cosa Nostra before, Rocky shaved and put his hair into a different style, as to give himself a mildly different look. While inside of Redstein's building, he encountered Redstein, which forced Rocky to kill him with a garrote wire. Rocky then delivered the files to Jonny's secretary Victoria. Rocky was next scene observing Matteo Malizia's forceful takeover of the Malizia family during an assembly, via killing his brother Angelo. Rocky, under the alias Craig Denis, watched the event and was originally supposed to kill Angelo. Sensing that he would be killed if he tried, Rocky did not attempt to kill Matteo on stage. After informing Jonny about the events at the assembly, Jonny sent Rocky to vandalize the Malizia family, sensing their newfound weakness due to leadership instability. In one night, Rocky burned down three Malizia businesses and found himself in a confrontation with Gordon Romano, a high-ranking Capo in the Malizia family. However, during their fight, Gordon was shot in the head by Kain, a dangerous vigilante. Kain's then assaulted Rocky, savagely beating him with a baton. During the fight, however, Rocky managed to grab the baton from Kain and fought back, overpowering Kain until Rocky had the opportunity to slam Kain's head into a desk until he passed out. ''Midwestern Troubles'' Storyline XXX ''Desert Wetwork ''Storyline XXX Return to Miami and Retirement XXX Information Appearance Rocky's signature look is his dark hair put into a formal style with an unshaven face. He has fair skin and brown eyes. His outfit often changes, but during his career in crime, he preferred a dark jacket with cargo pants, white undershirt, and black tie. Themes * Blue Oyster Cult - Career of Evil * XXX * XXX Personality Rocky is always calm and collected, even under pressure. However, when not on the job he's incredibly excitable and friendly, which leads to his fast speech pattern. However, it takes a while for Rocky to warm up to others, so most see him as a relaxed and calm killer. Likes Work, Relaxing, Rock Music, Drinking Dislikes His Smoking Addiction, Arrogance, Folk Music, Racial Intolerance Hobbies Rocky kept a collection of old vinyl records in his car and now has them hung up in his home. Abilities * Supernatural Condition - Through extensive training and natural physical superiority to others, Rocky can do things no other normal humans can, and can even keep up with powerful Meta-Humans. ** Supernatural Combat - Rocky's condition has allowed him to become the deadliest fighter in the world. * Enhanced Assassination - Rocky is the deadliest hitman in the world, with talent in both weaponry, martial arts, and attack and combat perception. * Criminology Intuition - Due to his work helping various criminal organizations, Rocky now has almost unmatched knowledge of the criminal field. Paraphernalia * Model 36 Revolver. * Al-Qadissiya Tariq Pistol. * Bowie Knife. * Switchblades. * Garrote Wire. * Various Mission Specific Gear. Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * Rocky has made a habit of talking quickly, and often repeating the name of the person who he is speaking to at the end of his sentences. * Ratch Tracey referred to Rocky as "The scariest nice guy you'll ever meet". * Rocky's official FBI file report says that he has over 337 confirmed kills. * During his career, Rocky drove a black Lotus, which he used to blend in. * Despite his cool and calm demeanour, Rocky is often shown to be mildly ditzy. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters